


The Umpteenth Time Minhyuk Steals Hyunwoo’s Shirt (and the Umpteenth Time Hyunwoo Lets Him)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo just finished showering when he finds out that his shirt’s gone. The culprit is, obviously, the one he loves the most.





	The Umpteenth Time Minhyuk Steals Hyunwoo’s Shirt (and the Umpteenth Time Hyunwoo Lets Him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everydayishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Aniek! (And yes, this is based on your present for me, hehe.) ❤❤❤

Hyunwoo had just exited the bathroom when he realized that the long-sleeved shirt he had prepared to wear after shower was gone. Hyunwoo was so sure that he put it along with a pair of pants on the bed before he went for a quick bath, but now what he had was only the pants.

It wasn’t like Hyunwoo didn’t know who the culprit was. There were only two people in this apartment, and it was impossible for someone to sneak inside in the daylight, let alone only to steal an old, ugly shirt. This wasn’t the first time he lost his shirt, anyway. Someone had stolen his shirt, especially the long-sleeved ones, countless times, and Hyunwoo couldn’t even get mad at them.

How could he be when the one stealing his shirts was the same person as the one he loved the most?

Only with a white towel wrapping around his waist, Hyunwoo stepped outside his bedroom. The living room was empty, and he could hear sizzling sounds from the kitchen, which told him immediately where the person he was looking for was. Hyunwoo headed to said room, hands on his hip when he found someone frying eggs and sausages while whistling a happy melody.

“Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo called, “did you steal my shirt again?”

The answer was so obvious since he could see it himself that Minhyuk, the love of his life, someone he had dated for more than five years, was wearing the lost shirt. But of course, Minhyuk wouldn’t admit it even though he was caught red handed.

“Nope,” he answered with a cheerful tone, “No, definitely not.”

“Puppy—”

“I would never do that~”

Hyunwoo sighed, but still, a smile formed on his lips. He approached the auburn-haired male and hugged him from behind, kissing the rosy cheek repeatedly and causing Minhyuk to squeal at the kisses.

“How could you say no when you’re obviously wearing my shirt, right here, right now, hmm?” Hyunwoo buried his nose in the joint of Minhyuk’s neck and shoulder, breathing there. Minhyuk smelled a little bit like sex (he definitely hadn’t showered yet), a little bit more like Hyunwoo’s earthy scent, and much, much like spring with a small hint of sweet peach.

Minhyuk wriggled out of Hyunwoo’s arms as he turned off the stove and put their breakfast into two plates. “This is not yours,” the boy said with an innocent grin. “Not anymore.”

The grin broke into a shriek when Hyunwoo caught Minhyuk by the hips and lifted the slim body before spinning around. Minhyuk laughed as he wrapped his thin limbs around Hyunwoo, fingers gripping on the broad shoulders tightly.

“Little thief,” After getting tired (and dizzy), Hyunwoo sat Minhyuk on the kitchen countertop, hand finding its way to pinch his lover’s cheek. “I’d lose all my shirts if you kept stealing it from me.”

Minhyuk only laughed it off before a short moment of silence fell between them, giving Hyunwoo enough time to stare at the beautiful man in front of him. Minhyuk looked very cute with his hands hidden in the too-long sleeves, even his shorts were barely seen because the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt reached his thighs. His shoulders—or at least one of them—would always be visible because the shirt kept sliding from the narrowness, only making Minhyuk looked more like a kid, the cutest one. Maybe this was one of the so many reasons why Hyunwoo would always let Minhyuk steal his shirts; Minhyuk looked so lovely in it. He looked even smaller, and Hyunwoo just wanted to embrace him, making sure that the boy was safe in his arms.

“You’re lucky because I love you so much that I will let you have my shirts,” the tan-skinned man said before pecking Minhyuk’s pinkish lips.

“I will let you borrow them,” Minhyuk responded playfully, causing him to earn a squeeze on his both cheeks. He pouted, but then his eyes softened when he leaned in to capture Hyunwoo’s lips in a soft, loving kiss. “I love your shirts. They smell like you.”

Hyunwoo smiled into the kiss. “But now they smell like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you want to see Aniek’s present for me, click [here](https://twitter.com/Everydayishark/status/890453688199901185)! Beware, it’s so cute you might die from the fluffiness. :>


End file.
